Academia Shinigami
by aiko1991
Summary: Serie de cortos! segunda historia: Valentía... pasen y dejen review XD
1. Chapter 1: Mentía

Hola!

esta idea surgio... hoy cuando me levante!

Pensaba que hay varios fics sobre la academia shinigami y tambien pense: ¿que tal si en este fic hubieran historias sobre la academia pero con diferentes autores?

Entonces decide crear esto!

a mi me gusta innovar y creo que seria muuuuy genial que los que esten interesados puedan mandarme su historia enfocada solamente al IH y la academia shinigami. Seria como una historia con varios autores XD Se aceptaran cualkier tipo de genero: comedia, romance, fluffy, tragedia, lemon, lime, etc... pero siempre y cuando sean puramente **IH y ke tengan que ver con la academia. Solo drabbles!**

ke les parece la idea? Por favor diganmelo en el review y si tienen alguna idea contactenme para ke les pase mi correo y suba su historia

Esta idea dependera de cuantos digan ke si y de cuantos no

Sino resuelta, continuare por mi cuenta XD

Ahora si los dejo con la primera historia

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo-sama XD

* * *

><p><strong>MENTIA<strong>

**Por Aiko1991**

Mentiría si dijera que no estoy molesto.

Mentiría si dijera que no tengo ganas de golpearlo.

Mentiría si dijera que no estoy frustrado.

Mentiría si dijera que no me importa nada de lo que está pasando frente a mis ojos.

Mentiría si dijera que no fue mi culpa.

Cuando salí de casa esa tarde, iba con toda la intención de ir directo a la biblioteca de la academia a estudiar mis conjuros de Kido para los exámenes de la próxima semana.

Antes de poder entrar a la academia, los vi.

Un sujeto alto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. Llevaba puesto el uniforme shinigami de la academia, blanco con bordes azules. Iba sonriendo ampliamente… y lo entiendo. ¿Quién no estaría feliz teniendo a la mujer más bella del mundo a tu lado?

Yo la tuve y por estúpido la perdí.

Esa mujer no es muy alta, máximo me llegara a la altura de mis hombros. Tiene unos ojos castaños brillantes y grandes pestañas. Un hermoso rostro con forma de corazón, mejillas rosadas, y labios perfectos y deliciosos. Cabello largo y sedoso, de un naranja muy poco usual. Su cuerpo es totalmente divino… curvas cerradas y definidas, piernas bien torneadas, piel cremosa al tacto… La perfección echa humana. Ese uniforme de la academia le sentaba realmente bien.

Su personalidad contrasta mucho con su apariencia porque al verla, la primera impresión que te da es la de una chica presumida y ego centrista pero no es así. Ella es dulce, noble, alegre, sus sonrisas son como el mismo sol, le encanta ayudar a las personas, nunca espera nada a cambio y tiene una imaginación desbordante. En fin, es la mujer perfecta.

¿Su nombre?

Inoue Orihime, mi ex novia y la chica de mis sueños.

Conocí a Orihime en un día de verano.

Ella venía bailando y cantando por los jardines de la academia. Yo me encontraba sentado debajo de un gran árbol, estaba leyendo un libro de Shakespeare.

Ella paso enfrente de mí. Su cabello ondeo con el viento, dejando un aroma a fresas mezclado con vainilla detrás de ella.

Ese aroma capturo mi atención, embriagando cada uno de mis sentidos.

Fue adictivo… Ella es adictiva.

Mi mirada siguió al ser de tan exquisito aroma, viendo el perfil de esa chica de cabello naranja. Hermosa, pensé al instante.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi.

Y puedo asegurar que me enamore a primera vista de ella.

El chico de cabello castaño tomo a Orihime de la mano, ante la mirada sorprendida de ella.

Pude sentir como mi sangre hirvió por la furia.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto a tocar a mi Orihime?

Jamás se lo perdonaré.

Estaba a punto de ir a romperle la cara a ese tipo, cuando un recuerdo pasó por mi mente.

– _¿Por qué haces esto Ichigo-kun?_ –

Su dulce voz resonó en mi cabeza. Es cierto… Esto es mi culpa… Yo le pedí que se alejara de mí… No tengo derecho a ponerme celoso ni mucho menos a reclamarle algo.

Soy un imbécil.

Esta vez ese chico se atrevió a abrazar a Orihime, quedando sus rostros muy cerca. Él le decía algo al oído, que le estaba provocando un sonrojo a la pobre chica.

Ella solo se sonroja ante mí. ¡Lo mataré!

Sin pensarlo me dirigí hacía ellos, dispuesto a arrancarla de sus garras. Ya no me importaba nada más que recuperarla.

Cuando por fin llegue enfrente de ellos, de un jalón la separé de él.

El chico me miro con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos estaban llenos de molestia. – ¿Quién demonios…?– antes de que terminara de hablar, estrellé mi pie en su cara. Estoy realmente furioso.

– ¡Ichigo-kun! – exclamo Orihime. – ¿Qué crees qué estas haciendo? – me pregunto con un tono algo molesto. Se giro para poder ayudar al chico de ojos verdes. – ¿Estás bien, Koganesawa-san? –

– Sí Hime-chan… Ahora que me estás ayudando, estoy muy…– mi pie volvió a golpearlo en la cara. ¿La llama Hime-chan? ¡Cómo se atreve!

– ¡Ichigo-kun! ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de lastimar a Koganesawa-kun! – me dijo ahora más molesta Orihime.

– ¿Por qué lo estas defendiendo Orihime? ¿Acaso están saliendo? – le dije con el ceño fruncido y cruzándome de brazos.

Orihime se sonrojo hasta las orejas. – Si así fuera, eso a ti no te importa. Tú ya no eres nada mío– dijo viendo hacía otro lado, como cuando decía una mentira. Eso me hizo sonreír un poco… Ella mentía. – En todo caso… ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte–

– Lo golpee porque… – ¿Qué le decía? ¿Por celos? ¡Claro que no! –… porque te estaba poniendo nerviosa– respondí torpemente.

Ella entrecerró lo ojos. – No te creo. ¡Estabas celoso! ¿Verdad, Ichigo-kun? – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Pude sentir mi cara arder.

– Es cierto amigo, estabas…–

– No digas ni una palabra o te mataré– le dije a Kogua… Kosaga… al chico de cabellos castaño.

El sujeto trago duro. – Lo siento Hime-chan… Hablaremos después. Adiós– dijo antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

– ¿Eh? ¡Espera Koganesawa-san! – exclamo Orihime pero él ya se había ido. – Eso era innecesario Ichigo-kun. Koganesawa-san es realmente agradable–

– No me importa si el amable o si esta hecho de oro… Solo sé que no lo volverás a ver– le dije con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Por qué no? – pregunto con la mirada seria.

¿Me estaba retando? ¿Qué ocurrió con la Orihime dulce y sumisa?

Sonreí de lado. – Porque yo lo digo–

Pude ver como esa respuesta la hizo enojar, apretó los puños con fuerza. Rápidamente alzó su mano derecha, dispuesta a darme una cachetada. Sabía que me la merecía pero no se lo iba a permitir.

Siendo más rápido que ella, tome su muñeca, deteniendo el ataque. Sus ojos se agrandaron por mi reacción y por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres tan intrépida Orihime? – su respiración agitada golpeaba en mi rostro. Olía muy bien.

– Desde que me dejaste Ichigo– me contesto. Con esa respuesta fruncí el ceño, soltándola de su agarre. – Tú fuiste el que dijo que debíamos terminar Ichigo… Nunca me diste un por qué, nunca me consultaste nada… Solo lo hiciste– me dijo con la mirada gacha. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ichigo? ¿Ya no sentías nada por mí? ¿Ya no me amabas? – me pregunto viéndome a los ojos. Sus preciosos ojos castaños estaban comenzando a nublarse por las lágrimas.

Soy un patán.

Soy un patán por haber hecho llorar al ser más puro de este mundo.

Sin poder contenerme la envolví en un abrazo. No me importo tener todas esas miradas curiosas sobre nosotros.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había abrazado, desde la última vez que había sentido su cuerpo contra el mío… La sensación era realmente agradable, era reconfortante… Era correcto.

Sus manos que hasta el momento permanecieron inmóviles, recorrieron mi pecho hasta llegar a mi espalda. Sentí como sus frágiles manos se aferraban a mi uniforme. Correspondiéndome.

– Mentí Orihime– dije ocultando mi rostro en su cuello. – Mentí cuando dije que quería terminar contigo, cuando en realidad quiero estar a tu lado. Mentí cuando dije que ya no me importaba lo que hicieras, cuando en realidad me muero de celos al verte con otro. Mentí cuando dije que iba a estar bien sin ti, cuando en realidad estaba perdido sin ti. Mentí en todo Orihime–

Sus lágrimas silenciosas se volvieron en sollozos.

– ¿Por qué Ichigo-kun? –

– Porqué tengo miedo de lastimarte Orihime– confesé por fin. – Hay un poder oscuro dentro de mí… Tú lo has visto… Tengo miedo que algún día pierda el control y pueda lastimarte pero…– inhale su aroma una vez más para darme fuerzas y seguir hablando–… pero ya no puedo estar sin ti. Ya no puedo…– termine casi en su susurro.

Orihime se separo un poco de mí para poder verme a los ojos. Desvié la mirada hacía un lado. No era fácil verla después de todo lo que había dicho.

– Ichigo-kun…– me llamo.

La observe y me sorprendí con lo siguiente que paso.

Sus labios capturaron los míos.

Fue un mero roce, tan ligero como el aire… pero que bien se sentía.

Mi mano izquierda se coloco detrás de su cabeza, sintiendo cada hebra de cabello sedoso. Suave y cálido. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello. Colocando un poco más de fuerza logré que se acercará más a mí.

Utilizando mi lengua, separe sus labios para poder entrar. Ella me lo permitió gustosa. Con la punto de mi legua jugué con la suya, comenzando un hermoso vals lleno de pasión y amor.

Su sabor era tan delicioso como lo recordaba y teniéndolo a mi merced era aún mejor. Sus manos dejaron mi espalda para dirigirse a mi cuello y terminar en mi cabello anaranjado.

Nos separamos en busca de aire.

Junta mi frente con el de ella, cerrando mis ojos dije: – Te amo Orihime–

Sin la necesidad de verla, sabía que ella estaba sonriendo. – Yo también te amo Ichigo-kun pero…– dijo antes de empujarme, rompiendo el abrazo. La mire totalmente perplejo. –… pero si quieres que te perdone por completo, tendrás que invitarme a cenar esta noche–

– ¿QUÉ? ¿De qué coño hablas Orihime? – exclame enojado. ¿Qué coño le sucede a esta mujer?

– Mmmmmm– coloco su dedo índice debajo de la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando. – Si quieres que te responda, tendrás que atraparme– acto seguido me saco la lengua y se fue corriendo.

Mi vena de la sien se resalto. ¡Esa mujer se está burlando de mí!

– ¡Orihime! – grite antes de salir detrás de ella.

En verdad que es mi perdición pero también… es mi todo.

Sonreí al escuchar la risa de Orihime delante de mí.

* * *

><p>ke tal? merezco review?<p>

besos y cuidense XD


	2. Chapter 2: Valentía

Buajajajajajajajaja!

Increible que este de regreso no?

Pero asi es mis queridos amigos! y se ke no tngo perdon de dios por abandonar tanto mis fics T-T perdon! pero ya tngo algunos avances de mis otras historias y una nueva que se esta horneando :B

les traigo este segundo capi de historias cortas en la academia shinigami

espero ke les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Valentía <strong>

Por Aiko

_Abrí mis ojos lentamente._

_Enfrente de mí había un gran prado lleno de flores de diferentes colores._

_Era muy bello pero…_

_¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?_

– _Inoue…– dijo una voz a mis espaldas. ¿Por qué se me hacía tan familiar? _

_Tengo miedo de girarme, esa voz… siento como si me aplastara con tan solo escucharla, pero al mismo tiempo siento una gran calidez. ¿Es eso posible? _

_Tengo que saber quién es._

_A la cuenta de tres me volteare. Uno… dos… ¡Tres!_

_Puedo sentir como mis ojos se agrandan al observar a la persona detrás de mí. Eso… Eso no… puede ser posible._

_Un par de ojos chocolate me miran con gran ternura y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro varonil._

– _Kurosaki-kun…– digo en un susurro. Mi respiración es agitada… ¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun está aquí? ¿Dónde es aquí exactamente?_

– _Inoue…– volvió a decir mi nombre… ¡Oh dios! Qué bien se escucha mi nombre saliendo de sus labios. Gire mi rostro hacía él. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. _

_Su mano derecha comenzó a subir hasta llegar a mi mejilla. Trague duro. – ¿Kurosaki-kun? Ehmmm… ¿qué… qué estás haciendo? – _

– _Voy a besarte Inoue– dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo. _

_¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿BESARME?_

– _¿Qu-Qué estás diciendo Ku-Kurosaki-kun? – ¡Esto no es posible! ¿En verdad quiere besarme?_

– _Sí, Inoue. Te besare y luego nos casaremos para después gobernar el planeta alga– me dijo con una sonrisa._

_¿Eh? ¿Planeta alga?_

– _Ya decía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto– dije antes de soltar un suspiro. – ¡Hey! ¡Orihime! ¡Ya despierta! – _

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Observe a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que me encontraba en mi habitación. Las paredes blancas, mi futon de color rosa, mi escritorio de caoba… Sí, todo estaba bien. Lleve una de mis manos a mi frente y suspire. Eso fue extraño.

– No debo comer sushi antes de ir a la cama– me dije a mí misma.

Últimamente he tenido una serie de sueños raros. Vacas voladoras, ranas gigantes y ahora el planeta alga. Tal vez sea culpa de los hombrecitos azules. Tome mi uniforme de la academia y me dirigí al baño. Abrí la llave de la regadera y espere hasta que el agua se calentara.

Ahora que lo pienso no todo en mis sueños es malo o extraño. En mis sueños siempre aparece Kurosaki-kun. Siempre. No importa la forma o el aspecto que tenga, siempre está ahí.

Ah… Kurosaki-kun. Puedo sentir como una sonrisa tonta se forma en mi rostro.

Me gustaría volver a dormir. En mis sueños Kurosaki-kun solo tiene ojos para mí. Se siente muy lindo cuando él me mira, me siento especial.

Pero… la realidad es otra. En la vida real Kurosaki-kun no me ve de una manera especial, es más ni siquiera sabe que existo.

Siempre lo he observado desde las sombras, sin atreverme a hablar con él.

Una vez intente decirle un simple hola, pero en cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos no pude decir nada. Me congele. No dije nada. Él me observo como si estuviera loca. Hice lo único que podía hacer en una situación así…

Salir corriendo.

Lo sé… soy patética.

¿Eh? ¿Qué cómo conocí a Kurosaki-kun?

Ese día lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

_Me encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela. Ese día tendría un examen muy importante sobre estrategia de batalla. Estaba buscando un libro en los estantes. Era uno sobre la historia del seireitei. Cuando por fin lo encontré me di cuenta que estaba hasta la parte más alta del mueble._

_Suspire. No podía hacer nada más que intentar alcanzarlo._

_Me coloque de puntillas y estire mi brazo. Mis dedos estaban solo a unos centímetros de alcanzarlo cuando resbale perdiendo el equilibrio. Cerré mis ojos._

_Mi mente estaba lista para sentir el golpe pero este nunca llego. En cambio una sensación de protección me invadió por completo. Fue entonces cuando sentí unas fuertes manos tomándome por la cintura._

_Alce la vista solo para toparme con el objeto de mis sueños._

_Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Sus hermosos ojos chocolate, su cabello anaranjado brillante y su rostro varonil se quedaron grabados en mi mente para siempre. Es tan hermoso que jamás lo podré olvidar, fue lo que pensé en ese momento._

_Kurosaki-kun me soltó con delicadeza. Se acercó al estante y me bajo el libro causante del accidente divino. – Aquí tienes– me dijo extendiéndome el libro negro._

_Su voz me robo el aliento. Si creía que su rostro era hermoso, su voz lo era aún más. Era como si miles de mariposas jugaran en mi estómago._

_– Hey, ¿lo quieres? – me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Fue cuando me di cuenta que aún no me había movido ni hablado. Qué vergüenza. Asentí débilmente y tome el libro._

_Se dio media vuelta desapareciendo de mi vista. Ese fue el instante en que me enamore perdidamente de Kurosaki-kun._

Yo… no pude decirle gracias. Y no fue porque no quisiera… simplemente no puedo hablar con él. Los nervios me consumen a tal grado que me quedo helada y mi mente queda en blanco.

No hay remedio. Soy una tonta.

Bueno… si no me doy prisa llegaré tarde a la academia.

* * *

><p>Por fin lista, salí de mi pequeño departamento con mi uniforme de shinigami rojo puesto.<p>

¿A qué clase de academia asisto?

Bueno, es la academia para shinigamis. En está academia acuden todas aquellas almas con cantidades significativas de reiatsu. Aquí aprendes a controlarlo y a usarlo para hacer cosas buenas.

Estoy muy orgullosa de poder decir que yo soy parte de este sistema y espero algún día poder pertenecer a un escuadrón.

– ¡Orihime! – escuche mi nombre y gire a ver quién me llamaba. En la entrada de la academia pude ver a mi mejor amiga: Arisawa Tatsuki.

– ¡Buenos días Tatsuki-chan! – exclame y me apresure hacía ella. Si se lo preguntan, Tatsuki también es una shinigami en proceso y una de las mejores.

Su especialidad es el shunko y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

– Hey, Orihime. Hoy te levantaste temprano–

– Si. Es que tuve un sueño muy extraño Tatsuki-chan– dije con alegría. – Me encontraba en el planeta alga y luego apareció…–

– Espera… ¿Planeta alga? ¿Es enserio? –

– Sí, sé que suena raro pero eso no es lo importante, sino lo que viene después…– me asegure de que nadie estuviera escuchando nuestra conversación y me acerque al oído de mi amiga. – Soñé con Kurosaki-kun– susurré para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

– Argh… Enserio Orihime, siendo una chica tan linda, ¿cómo puedes tener esa clase de gustos? – dijo Tatsuki antes de resoplar. – Bueno, que puedo esperar si soñaste con un planeta de alga–

– ¡Eso es muy cruel Tatsuki-chan! – le reclame inflando las mejillas.

– ¿Cruel? ¿Quiere saber que es cruel? – dijo colocando sus manos en la cadera. – Cruel es que sigas suspirando por un chico que ni siquiera sabe que existes y al cual nunca le has hablado y ¡lo has hecho por más de un año! –

Pude sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban. – Eso… es porque… no he tenido la oportunidad– dije desviando la mirada.

– ¿Entonces quieres decir que si tuvieras la oportunidad, le hablarías? – me pregunto.

En un impulso de altanería dije: – ¡Sí! –

– ¡Bien! Entonces ve y háblale porque ahí viene–

Mi cabeza giró tan rápido y tan fuerte que pensé que me había lastimado.

Mis ojos captaron de inmediato la imagen de todos mis sueños, la persona capaz de hacer que mi mundo se mueva o se detenga al mismo tiempo.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Se veía tan apuesto con su uniforme de shinigami azul, tan que estoy segura que mi cara estaba tan roja como mi uniforme. Estaba tan idiotizada, que no noté cuando Tatsuki se coloco a mi lado.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas ir a saludarlo o te quedaras ahí parado observando? – lo que me dijo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

– ¿Pe-Pero que le digo? ¡Ni siquiera debe acordarse de mí! – dije ocultando mi cara entre mis manos.

– Eso no lo sabrás hasta que hables con él Orihime– escuche como volvió a resoplar. – Solo ve y dile: "Gracias por ayudarme la última vez" – dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa que me tranquilizó.

Sabía que Tatsuki tenía razón pero… tenía mucho miedo de ser rechazada.

Observaba mis pies como si fueran lo más importante del mundo.

¿Y si no se acordaba de mí?

¿Qué sucederá si me ignora?

¿O sí decide que estoy loca por hablarle?

– ¡Orihime! – exclamo Tatsuki, lo suficientemente alto para hacerme reaccionar pero bajo para que solo yo la escuchara.

Alcé mi mirada del suelo justo en el momento en que lo vi pasar a mi lado.

Quede en shock.

Lo había vuelto a arruinar.

Me sentí realmente mal conmigo misma. No me gustaba esa sensación.

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

– Quiero hablarle– susurré más para mi misma que para nadie más.

Giré sobre mis talones y lo seguí.

Podía escuchar las palabras de aliento de Tatsuki mientras veía como la espalda de él se volvía cada vez más grande.

Podía sentir una gran cantidad de adrenalina y emoción por todo mi cuerpo, además mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho y bailar enfrente de todos.

Solo unos pasos más y todo será diferente.

Solo unos pasos más y mi mundo cambiara.

Solo…

Detuve mis pasos en seco.

De la nada una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas apareció para colocarse al lado de él. Es muy bonita. En cuanto se vieron se saludaron alegremente, caminaban muy juntos.

¿Su novia?

Parecía que se conocían bastante porque Kurosaki-kun hablaba con ella. No podía ver que cara estaba haciendo pero apuesto a que era una muy cálida.

Era demasiado doloroso para seguir viéndolo, así que decidí darles la espalda.

– Orihime…– era la voz de Tatsuki.

– Estaré bien Tatsuki-chan…– intente decir pero mi voz ya se estaba quebrando. – Es mi culpa por haberme tardado tanto yo…– trague duro para aclarar mi garganta. – Yo no asistiré a clases. Por favor dile a los profesores que estoy enferma– Y sin escuchar más salí corriendo de ahí.

* * *

><p>Justo a un lado de la academia hay un gran bosque, con inmensos arboles y mucha vegetación. En el centro de todo se encuentra un lago.<p>

Muy pocas personas lo conocen, por eso es el lugar perfecto para poder estar sola y poder pensar.

Es mi lugar favorito y en donde me encontraba en esté momento.

Las lágrimas aún no dejan de caer. Era tanto el dolor que sentía en mi corazón que no se iba con las lágrimas, lo podía sentir incrustado en mí.

Acerque mis piernas a mi pecho y las abracé.

Me sentí patética.

Estaba sola, llorando y escondida, pero no sabía que más hacer. No quiero que Tatsuki-chan me vea de esta manera, no quiero que me tenga lastima. Ella ya tiene suficientes problemas como para lidiar conmigo. No sería justo y menos por algo que estoy segura que puedo superar sola.

En cuento pensé en superar a Kurosaki-kun, mi pecho dolió mucho. ¿Por qué?

Lo quiero superar, ¿no?

_Duele._

¿No quiero hacerlo?

_No… no quiero_

Es verdad. No quiero hacerlo.

No quiero que este sentimiento se vaya, quiero tenerlo aquí conmigo. Aunque eso signifique llorar todas las noches o todo el día.

Más lágrimas fueron liberadas y escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos. Solloce fuertemente.

No se cuantos minutos pasaron pero me detuve hasta que escuche unas pisadas que se acercaban hacía mí. Me pare rápidamente, esperando a que algo apareciera enfrente de mí.

Pero no conté con que una mano se posaría sobre mi hombro.

Lo primero que vino a mi mente fueron las clases de shunko de Tatsuki, así que tome la mano y con gran fuerza lancé al individuo sobre mi cabeza, logrando que cayera como un costal de papas contra el suelo.

– Arghhh… ¿Puedo saber porque hiciste eso? – dijo una voz muy conocida por mí.

Unos ojos castaños me observaban con gran irritación.

– ¡Ku-Kurosaki-kun! – exclame horrorizada. Acabo de lastimar al chico que amo.

¡¿Por qué a mí?

– Demonios… eso dolió mucho. Eres una chica fuerte– dijo mientras se incorporaba. Mis mejillas estaban muy rojas.

– Kurosaki-kun lo… lo lamento tanto. No fue mi intención– me acerque a él con mucha precaución. – ¿Estás bien? – le pregunte preocupada.

Por alguna razón él se sonrojo levemente. – Sí estoy bien. Eres fuerte pero no tanto como para lastimarme. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? –

– ¿Eh? Pues… ¿Cómo no saberlo? Sí eres muy popular en la academia– respondí.

– ¿Enserio? –

– ¡Claro! Sobre todo porque siempre terminas en la oficina del capitán general–

– Vaya fama que tengo– contestó con un poco de irritación, frunciendo su adorable ceño. – ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Oh no… acabo de darme cuenta que… ¡Estoy hablando con Kurosaki-kun!

Puedo sentir como rápidamente los nervios dominan todo mi cuerpo y mi mente se puso en blanco. No puedo hablar. Esto es malo.

– ¿No vas a contestarme? – me pregunto y no puede responder. – Gezz… es igual a ese día en la biblioteca–

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Me recordaba?

– Aunque en aquella ocasión no me hablaste en lo absoluto–

¡Sí me recuerda!

– ¿Te acuerdas de ese día Kurosaki-kun? – pregunte un poquito incrédula.

Él me miro como si estuviera loca. – Claro que sí. Eres la chica bajita que no podía alcanzar un libro–

Infle mis mejillas apenada. – No soy "la chica bajita". Me llamo Inoue Orihime–

– Bueno, pues mucho gusto Inoue Orihime– dijo reduciendo el espacio entre nosotros, lo cual me puso más nerviosa. – Por fin pude conocerte–

Mi corazón se lleno de alegría.

– ¡Sí! –

* * *

><p>ke tal? para mí asi fue como comenzaron su amistad en la sociedad de almas jejeje<p>

solo espero ke les haya gustado

review plis

besos & cuidense :D


	3. Chapter 3: Nota

Disculpen que no sea un capitulo... pero entenderan porque lo hago u.u

* * *

><p>Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.<p>

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

aiko1991


	4. Chapter 4: Natural

****Buuuuu! Yo lo se soy como un fantasma

perdon por abandonar de esta manera mis fics pero aparte de mi falta de tiempo estoy teniendo problemas de inspiracion

es horrible

pero el semestre ya casi termina y tendre mas tiempo para dedicar a mis fics! promesa Ichihime!

espero que les guste este pequeñisimo fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Natural<strong>

Por Aiko

_Lo sé._

_Lo puedo sentir en mi cuerpo y alma._

_Sé que él también lo sabe._

_Que amarnos es la cosa más natural del mundo._

_Sentir esta atracción está en nuestro ADN, esa electricidad que sentimos cuando nuestros brazos se rozan al caminar hacía la academia, esa manera de perdernos en la mirada del otro._

_Simplemente es así… Natural._

– Te amo– le dije un día sin pensarlo.

Nos encontrábamos en los jardines de la academia. Habíamos decidido comer ahí. Él me estaba platicando de su última misión en el mundo de los vivos. De como había peleado en contra de un gran hollow para poder salvar el alma de una niña.

También me dijo que había recibido una gran herida en el abdomen, pero que no fue de gravedad ya que la capitana Unohana la había curado rápidamente.

Se veía tan lindo contando su gran aventura. Como un niño pequeño hablando de su héroe favorito. Eso me hizo acordarme de lo fácil que es llegar a quererlo. No era suerte ni magia el amarlo de esta manera, era el destino.

Fue entonces que esas palabras salieron de mi boca. Las cuales no había tenido el coraje de decir por el miedo de perder nuestra amistad.

Para cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde. Su voz se había apagado y sus ojos me observaban con gran sorpresa. Baje mi mirada hasta mi regazo, sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza. Estaba hecho, ya no había forma de retractarme.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste Inoue? –

Di un pequeño respingo al escuchar mi nombre.

– Etto… Yo… dije que… te amo…– dije casi en un susurro. – Se que es muy repentino pero… así es como me siento. Cuando estoy a tu lado todo es muy natural para mí. No me siento la torpe e ingenua Inoue. Al contrario, me siento fuerte e importante. Yo sé que amarte… es lo correcto y lo que estoy destinada a hacer–

No podía creer que estuviera diciendo estas cosas. Pero él seguía sin decirme nada. Resignada comencé a levantarme pero una mano grande y cálida me detuvo.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? No me puedes dejar con todo lo que has hecho– me dijo con su usual ceño fruncido.

Me senté obediente y espere a lo que fuera que me iba a decir.

Desvió su mirada de la mía mientras sus mejillas se prendían de carmín. Paso una mano detrás de su nuca, eso lo hace siempre que esta nervioso.

– Eres la única persona que me hace sentir así, Inoue– contuve el aliento al escucharlo decir esas palabras – Siempre que estoy contigo puedo llegar a sentir felicidad o enojo en cuestión de segundos. Y me… gusta eso. No soy bueno con las palabras pero… prometo demostrarte todos los días de mi vida lo importante que eres para mí–

Después de decir eso, tomo mi mano entre la suya y con su pulgar masajeo mi piel.

– En verdad se siente natural. ¿No? – dijo.

– ¡Sí! –

* * *

><p>super corto lo se!<p>

pero algo es algo no?

dejen review plis

besos & cuidense :D


End file.
